Nightmare on Vegeta Street
by T-money1
Summary: Chi-Chi begins living a nightmare when Vegeta starts popping up in her dreams. Say what! Chi-Chi dreaming about Vegeta! One thing's for sure: a lot of hilarity will follow. Not a Chi-Chi/Vegeta. Please R&R.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to "DragonBall/Z/GT" or "Married…with Children." I just think they're great shows, ya heard? Don't sue please.

Guess whose back…Back again…Money's back…Tell a friend.

That's right, my people weeples, T-Money is back baby! Sorry for the long delay, as it has been since the end of July since I've posted anything. So snap! That's almost three months! But I live in Central Florida, and I had to go through four hurricanes from August to September. That's Charley, Frances, Ivan and Jeanne. Hopefully, many of you out there heard of it. Not to mention I had to make the transition from living at home on summer vacation to moving out to my own place near the campus of the University of Central Florida for my junior year. So I had to adjust to living on my own. But now, by some miracle, I have found a good amount of time to post a new story.

Now what can I tell you about this story…well it was inspired from another episode from "Married…with Children." That show is the greatest sitcom of all time, even greater than "Friends"…That's right, I said it! I said it, cuz it had to be said

This story of mine is called "Nightmare on Vegeta Street." One day, Chi-Chi finds herself wrong about something when Vegeta knew he was right. So instead of telling Vegeta that he was right, she decides to keep it a secret. But all of a sudden, she starts having weird dreams involving Vegeta. Could it truly be guilt that's causing this, or is she starting to become attracted to the Saiyan Prince?

On a side note, Goku never died during the Cell Games and still lived. Why? Because that's the way it should be dammit! I hope you like it, ya heard? Enjoy!

**NIGHTMARE ON VEGETA STREET**

Bulma sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper one late morning.

"Vegeta?" she called out. "Come on honey, wake up."

She got no response.

"I'm making breakfast."

She got no response yet again.

The blue-haired scientist grabbed the classified section of the newspaper and crumpled it. "Listen to that bacon, sizzle."

"I'll be down soon, Bulma," the Saiyan Prince said. "Keep it hot."

"Sure I will."

At that moment, a knock at the door caused Bulma to get up and answer it, revealing Chi-Chi.

"Good morning, Bulma," the raven-haired woman greeted warmly.

"Oh good morning, Chi-Chi," Bulma replied. "Come on in."

The younger woman sat on the couch as Bulma went back into the kitchen to herself and Chi-Chi two cups of coffee. Vegeta came down the stairs as she did so, decked in his usual workout clothes.

"Morning, Vegeta," Bulma said. "Chi-Chi's here."

"I'm still hungry, Bulma," Vegeta said as he looked at the table, seeing nothing on it. "Where's the food?"

"Scratch ate it," Bulma said, referring to her father's faithful black cat.

"I see he put the pots and pans away too," the Saiyan Prince sarcastically responded as he opened the fridge to get some orange juice and cereal.

"I have great news that I just wanted to share with you guys," Chi-Chi said to Bulma as Vegeta sat at the table to eat bowl after bowl of cereal. "You know that big pothole in your driveway where all of the kids play in when it rains?"

Bulma nods. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, these men just completed a repaving job while I was coming over," the dark-haired princess continued. "I talked to them, and they agreed to take care of both of ours houses for 500 Zeni total. That's 250 each. It's about time someone fixed that pothole in front of our house. It's terrible for me and Goku to avoid when we're backing out of our driveway. So the plan would be to bring them over here to fix your pothole, and then I'll lead them back to our home and they'll fix ours."

Bulma said, "I don't know. It doesn't really bother us."

"Well they said that they have to do it right away or they'll be out of the city," Chi-Chi smiled. "Personally, I think it's a great deal."

Vegeta spoke up, "So what does Kakarott think about this?"

"Well, Goku is up at the lookout helping Dende and Mr. Popo redecorate it. They all kept saying something about the old Kami look being a thing of the past."

"Yeah, I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Vegeta said before returning to his meal.

Bulma said, "Vegeta, these guys are leaving pretty soon."

"Well of course they're leaving, they're cheats," the Saiyan Prince responded as he removed himself from his cereal.

"What?" his wife asked.

"First, they give off the impression that they just happen to be in town, doing this sort of thing," he said extending one finger and extending another. "And secondly, we're to believe that these two men see her and are willing to come back."

Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms at the laughing prince.

Vegeta got up from the table and placed his dishware and glass in the sink. "I mean, there is nothing so stupid that a woman won't fall for it."

"I fell for you sweetie," Bulma smiled in a smart-ass kind of way.

"I'm just saying that you women would believe anything," Vegeta said as he approached the two Earth women. "Fighting and repairing things are male-oriented fields. And since Kakarott is the closest thing to a male that you have, I think he should see this for himself."

"Well, I don't care what you think," the younger of the two females told the dark-haired Saiyan. "I believe it's a good deal and I'm going through with it."

"Well you are woman, so go out and roar," the Saiyan Prince said.

"Very funny," Chi-Chi replied sarcastically.

The Saiyan Prince finished his meal and placed his utensils in the kitchen sink, then proceeded to the backdoor to his gravity room. "I'm going out to train now. Guess I'll see you tonight, woman."

"What for?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well I figure that once these clowns rip you off, you'll come over to tell me I was right," Vegeta smirked. "Because I will be."

Chi-Chi scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "You are that sure of yourself."

"You'll see soon enough," Vegeta smirked and laughed a little as he exited.

"Unbelievable," Chi-Chi remarked to her blue-haired friend. "I don't know how you honestly live with that man! He's so damn arrogant!"

"Tell me about it," Bulma said. "But in many cases, that's a real turn-on."

"Anyway, I'm going to go through with it and when they do a good job, I'll just tell Vegeta to go screw himself," Chi-Chi said. "See you later."

She was about to leave, until 8-year-old Trunks came running into the house.

"Mom!" the purple-haired boy said excitedly to his mom. "Hey Mom! You're not going to believe what just happened."

Bulma asked, "What is it, honey?"

"The cops just caught these two guys trying to pull the old asphalt scam on someone up the street."

"What?" she asked confusedly as Chi-Chi's interest in the young hybrid peaked.

"They were pulling that old trick where they would fix someone's driveway for a good price, but they just use oil so it all washes away," Trunks laughed a little. "I mean, you have to be a real knucklehead to fall for that. I'm going to go call Goten and tell him all about it. Is it okay, mom?"

"Sure honey," Bulma said not sure how to react to the news. "Go on ahead."

Trunks raced upstairs to his bedroom, excited to tell Goten what happened. This would make the younger boy jealous that Trunks got to see something cool while he was staying with his grandfather.

Bulma and Chi-Chi expressed surprise at what just happened.

Chi-Chi went back to sit on the couch once again. "So…how do you think Vegeta will take it?"

Bulma turned to her friend. "Take what?"

Chi-Chi answered, "Me telling him he was right."

"Wait a minute; you're not seriously going to tell him he was right, are you?" Bulma asked.

"Well I have to. He's bound to find out sooner or later."

"Chi-Chi; let me tell you something," Bulma said as she scooted closer on the couch to the younger woman. "Out of the 10 years that Vegeta and I have been together, there are some things that you never say to him. Now I don't want to go over all of them, but the most important thing to not do is to tell him that he's right."

"Why?" the young princess asked.

"Because he's a man, Chi-Chi," Bulma said as if it was obvious. "And the only thing uglier than a man when he knows he's right is Vegeta when he knows he's right. Believe me, I know this from experience."

"How so?" Chi-Chi asked again.

"A little while after me and Vegeta were married, I was making us a nice, extravagant dinner for the two of us," the blue-haired scientist said. "He noticed that I wasn't following the exact recipe, but I wouldn't have any of it. So I made the dinner and we ate it. So to make a long story short, he flew upstairs to the bathroom and spent several hours in there sick to his stomach. To this day, whenever I ask him to do something that he obviously doesn't want to do, he grasps his stomach and says he can't and it's my fault. And the worst part of all is he was right."

Chi-Chi was almost speechless. "Wow."

"I am telling you this for your own good," Bulma looked Chi-Chi square in the eyes. "If you tell Vegeta that he was right about this, he will never let you live it down. Chi-Chi, don't let him go to the bathroom on you."

Chi-Chi nodded a little uneasily.

* * *

That night, Chi-Chi tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to sleep. She had the whole house to herself as Goku was still up at the Lookout and both Goten and Gohan were staying with her father.

The dark-haired wife of Goku continued to toss and turn as the voices ran through her mind.

'Guess I'll see you tonight, woman.' 'What for?' 'To tell me I was right.' 'You're not seriously going to tell him he was right, are you?' 'To tell me I was right…I was right…I was right.'

"Chi-Chi, I'm home," a familiar voice called out from downstairs as footsteps made their way upstairs.

This stirred her from sleep as she squinted her eyes in the darkness. "Goku? I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow night."

"I missed you." Goku entered the bedroom, turning the light on, and approached the closet. "Sorry I didn't call but they don't have phones up there."

Chi-Chi smiled at her Goku.

"Chi-Chi, the boys aren't home and we do have the house all to ourselves," Goku said while taking his weighted boots off and looked up with a little grin. "You want to fool around?"

Chi-Chi threw the blanket and sheet off of her and padded a little space for Goku. She proceeded to lower one of her straps of her short white silk nightgown in a teasing way. After that, the dark-haired woman pushed her breasts up to show off some cleavage and made herself comfortable in a seductive manner on the bed. She flipped her raven black hair back as she looked at her husband who was almost done with his boots.

"Sure," she said in a seductive voice.

But the woman's excitement turned to shock as her husband turn around, only to reveal Vegeta. He was stilled donned in the red and blue gi, but it was the Saiyan Prince nonetheless.

Vegeta smirked. "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

That was when Chi-Chi woke up, sweaty and completely frightened.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Wow, sounds intense. I sure hope all of you are enjoying it. It's been three months since my last story, so I might be a little rusty. And I apologize if it's a little OOC but I tried my best to tie in the MWC with DBZ. On MWC, the main character Al Bundy shows some animosity towards his next door neighbor Marcy Rhodes/D'arcy. So it's kinda parallel to the heat between Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Anyway, I'll try my hardest to get the next part done A.S.A.F.P.

Peace!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue please. I'm broke…pity me.

Sorry for the long delay, but it couldn't be helped. The fall semester is now over and I have been on Christmas break for over a week now. So now I'm here to update. I hope you all like it. It's going to get pretty good.

Enjoy!

**NIGHTMARE ON VEGETA STREET**

**Part 2**

The next morning, Bulma sat on her couch and watched TV when the doorbell rang, causing the blue-haired female got up to answer the door, revealing Chi-Chi on the other side.

A haggard-looking Chi-Chi drudged into the house. "I haven't slept in 18 hours."

As the black-haired wife of Goku plopped down on the couch, Bulma sympathetically went to fetch some coffee for her and her friend.

"Goku didn't come home last night and you felt those empty bed blues."

"Well, yes and no," Chi-Chi said to Bulma. "Bulma, do you ever dream?"

"Nah, why dream when I have all this?" the blue-haired woman replied with a smile as she motioned the entire house as she came out of the kitchen.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, I mean do you ever have dreams? Like nightmares? I had a real doozy last night."

Bulma came back to the couch with two cups of coffee. "What about?"

"Vegeta," Chi-Chi said after a deep sigh.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said. "As in my Vegeta?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "You see I was sleeping and…"

"Did he have feet?"

Chi-Chi stopped and looked at Bulma. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's just the weirdest thing but, in all my dreams, Vegeta doesn't have any feet," Bulma scratched her head, contemplating that query. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Well in my dream, Goku came in asked me if I wanted to fool around," she giggled a little but went on. "And when I said yes, he turned around and it was Vegeta."

"My Vegeta?" Bulma asked again. "Well, then what happened?"

"Nothing."

Bulma smirked a little. "Yep, sounds like my Vegeta."

"I'm really sorry, Bulma."

Bulma waved it off. "Ah don't be. Besides if Vegeta was in your dream last night, I should be apologizing to you."

"Thanks Bulma," Chi-Chi smiled as she got up from the couch and was about to leave, until she stopped. "Oh, but can you do me a favor? Please don't tell Vegeta about this."

Bulma nodded. "You got it, but can you do me a favor as well?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, the next time you dream about Vegeta again, can you check to see if he has any feet?" Bulma asked with a perplexed look on her face. "It really bothers me."

Chi-Chi nodded a little uneasy. "Sure thing."

Just as she was about to leave, Vegeta came into the house after finishing his workout.

"Woman," the Saiyan Prince acknowledged.

"Good day, Bulma," Chi-Chi said as she turned away from Vegeta in an uneasy manner to her blue-haired friend and walked out the door. "Same to you, Vegeta."

Vegeta's raised his right eyebrow as Chi-Chi left out the front door.

The Saiyan Prince turned to his wife. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, she had a dream that she slept with you last night," Bulma said. "I told her not to worry about it. It's not like she actually slept with you."

"Oh yeah?" Vegeta laughed out loud as he sat down on the couch. "That's interesting."

* * *

That night, Chi-Chi tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to sleep.

"Chi-Chi, I'm home," a familiar voice called out from downstairs as footsteps made their way upstairs.

This stirred her from sleep as she squinted her eyes in the darkness. "Goku?"

"Yeah." Goku entered the bedroom, turning the light on, and approached the closet. "Sorry, I'm late. Dende and Mr. Popo couldn't decide between carnations and roses for the garden."

Chi-Chi was a little cautious as this was the same thing that happened in her dream.

As Goku took off his weighted boots, he turned around. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Goku, it is you."

Goku smiled and laughed a little. "Well, of course it's me."

The dark-haired woman got out of bed and ran to hug her husband, happy to see him again.

"Did you miss me?"

"Mmmm hmmm," she nodded.

Goku hugged her some more. "Ah don't worry Chi, I'm home now."

Chi-Chi's smile remained intact as she removed herself from his arms to look at his face, only to be replaced with shock.

Vegeta, in Goku's red and blue fighting gi, smirked as he held Chi-Chi in arm's length. "And I'm going to make it all better."

That was when Chi-Chi woke up, sweaty and completely frightened.

* * *

"Chi-Chi, I'm home," a familiar voice called out from downstairs as footsteps made their way upstairs.

Chi-Chi turned her head to the bedroom door, waiting to see if her husband would show up.

"What a long day." Goku entered the bedroom, turning the light on, and approached the closet. "Mr. Popo needed my help carving a new statue for the sanctuary."

Chi-Chi looked at him as if he was mutating into some kind of monster.

Goku was taking his weighted boots off when he spoke again. "Oh boy, it's not easy trying to carve out butterflies without breaking something."

Still, the dark-haired woman continued to look, wondering if he would change.

"Well, enough of that," Goku said as looked up with a little grin as he finished taking off his boots and approached his wife on the bed. "You want to fool around?"

Chi-Chi suddenly covered her mouth and raced into the bathroom to vomit.

Goku, who looked at the spot where Chi-Chi once was, now looked out into space. "Gee, was it something I said?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And there you have it for the second part. I hope you all like it so far, and I'll try to get the next installment out A.S.A.F.P. Until then, please send in your reviews thus far as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from "DragonBall/Z/GT" or "Married…with Children." I think they are awesome shows, but I don't own them. If I did, I would be a billionaire since they are, along with "South Park," the GREATEST SHOWS OF ALL TIME! YEAH BOY!

Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey yo, like this and like that…like this, like this, and like that and uh…like this? Yeah!

What's up, my peeps? Sorry for not being able to update in so long. Forces beyond my control kept me from doing so. Being on Christmas break allowed me to go back home to spend the holiday with my family, which was everyone in my close family. But I came back to my place sometime after New Year's and had to get situated to living on my own again. But spring classes started last week and my computer was acting like a little bitch for a while.

But everything is cool now, so don't sweat it. But enough of my excuses, it is now time to get into part three. Here, we will see what happens now that Goku has returned from the Lookout and Vegeta now knowing of Chi-Chi's late night dreams. Enjoy.

**NIGHTMARE ON VEGETA STREET**

**Part 3**

The next night, Bulma sat on the couch when a knock came at the door, prompting her to get up from watching her program to answer it.

Once the door was opened, a haggard-looking Chi-Chi once again dragged herself through the door.

"Chi-Chi, you're a wreck!" Bulma, being the good friend that she was to Chi-Chi, helped her to the couch. "Oh I see, Goku finally came home last night and you two didn't even get the chance to sleep."

"Not really. I had another dream again…about Vegeta."

The younger female looked at her friend, who herself had a look that could burn through stone.

Chi-Chi nervously giggled, "You see Bulma? This is the part where we laugh so that I know you're not really mad about it."

"Chi-Chi, this is the second night in a row," Bulma said with her hands on her hips. "I didn't seriously think it would actually happen again."

"Do you think I want this?" the dark-haired woman asked desperately as she stood up. "I spent half the night just throwing up. Whatever happened to 'it was just a dream so don't worry about it?' Bulma, don't you see how much of a hell my life has been recently? I haven't slept in 48 hours. I haven't eaten, and now every time Goku mentions sex, I get sick."

Bulma stood up to face her friend.

"And now, you're mad at me," Chi-Chi said as she turned her back to Bulma.

"And why not?" Bulma stuck her chin up. "I have every right to be mad. You're the one dreaming around with my husband."

Speaking of the devil, Vegeta walked in from his workout in his usual workout attire.

"Hey Bulma," he greeted his wife.

The woman in question huffed and walked away from Chi-Chi.

"Hey woman," Vegeta's trademark smirk appeared on his face at the sight of Chi-Chi.

It was now time for the Saiyan Prince to have his fun. He stretched, showing off the muscles he gained from years of fighting and training.

"What a workout I had today," he said as he walked up to Chi-Chi. "You punch and jab a couple times and fight some worker bots and it can get strenuous after a while. Maybe tomorrow, I'll just take it easy on the training and just go swimming. I probably won't even wear a suit."

Upon seeing Vegeta's smirk grow, Chi-Chi became furious at Bulma. "I can't believe you told him!"

Bulma was just as furious at Chi-Chi. "I can't believe you dreamed him!"

Vegeta proclaimed as he crossed his arms. "I can't believe everybody doesn't."

"I'm mortified!" Chi-Chi cried out.

"Get over it," Vegeta said as he did a pose that would have put the Ginyu Force to shame. (Whether or not this is OOC is up to you. In the case of him doing a silly pose or just doing it to annoy Chi-Chi is your choice)

Chi-Chi placed a hand over her mouth and ran out as Vegeta laughed loudly while falling down on the couch.

Bulma sat down next to him with her arms still crossed. "Vegeta, what are you doing in Chi-Chi's dreams?"

"Making her life miserable," he said simply.

"Now I know you're doing something to cause these dreams. So whatever it is, I want to you to put an end to it right now."

Vegeta gave a little nod. "Alright Bulma, what should I do?"

Bulma had a little sultry grin as she leaned into him. "Well for starters, how about we go upstairs and you can be my dream lover for a while?"

"I would Bulma, but my stomach is acting up again," he said as he grasped his mid-section and scrunched his face. "It's been bothering me now and then ever since that dinner all those years ago."

"Fine!" she exclaimed as she got up and started pacing back and forth. "Then let's talk about other people's dreams you've been gallivanting in. What about some of my colleagues at work? I see the way some of them look at you when they're over here."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he slumped further into the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Son residence, Chi-Chi sat in bed, ready for bed, reading a book dealing with the interpretation of dreams.

Goku came out of the bathroom, ready for bed, but was hoping for a little bit more tonight as he sat next to his wife.

"Oh Chi-Chi?" he asked.

"Goku not now please, I'm reading."

"Okey-dokey, I'll just grab a hammer and we'll nail that to the ceiling," he said as he tried to play-pounce on his wife, who moved out of the way subconsciously.

"Goku," she said. "Is it possible to dream within a dream, or do you have to be in a sleeping state? And what are dreams? Are we perhaps the imaginary figures of a greater being, and in that sense, are we ourselves real?"

The expression on the Earth-raised Saiyan's face was that of someone asking him the square root of 144.

"I want sex, Chi-Chi," Goku whined.

"I think I'm going be nauseous," she said as she ran to the bathroom.

Goku had enough, even for himself as he walked to the closed bathroom door.

"Alright, now out of the other times I asked and you weren't in the mood, I don't remember you ever running up and sticking your head in the toilet," the simple-minded Saiyan said. "Now something strange is going on and I want to know what? Don't test me Chi-Chi, I'm horny and I've been up at the Lookout for the past couple days."

Chi-Chi opened the door to see her husband. "Okay, but promise you won't get mad."

"Sure."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Alright, here it goes."

* * *

Outside, a flock of birds flew away from the house in fright from hearing Goku scream.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp., Bulma still went on, having since changed for bed while Vegeta sank even further into the couch.

"And where are you in my dreams?" she asked. "Where were you when I dreamt I was drowning?"

"How could I swim?" Vegeta looked up a little from his position. "You said I didn't have any feet."

Bulma crossed her arms again. "If you loved me, you would've paddled."

With that, she marched up the stairs, leaving Vegeta alone in the living room.

"Finally," the Saiyan Prince sighed as he relaxed on the couch, only to have a knock at the door alert him. "Who is it?"

"Son Goku!" said the voice.

Vegeta got up from the couch and walked to the door, revealing Goku on the other side of the door, still in his bed clothes.

"I'm horny Vegeta, what are you going to do about it?"

This made Vegeta yank in his Saiyan counterpart and shut the door quickly.

"Are you nuts, Kakarott?" Vegeta exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face. "You can't go around saying stuff like that. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Bulma came down the stairs after hearing the commotion.

"Hi Goku, did she tell you?" she asked her childhood friend.

"Yeah Bulma," Goku nodded as he approached the blue-haired female. "I don't understand: I go away for a couple of days and return, only to find my wife dreaming about sleeping with your husband. I guess that's why they call it the blues."

"I'm getting out of here," Vegeta said. "I don't need this crap. The two of you can go on talking about the dreams of a clearly insane woman. I'm going to sleep somewhere else."

The Saiyan Prince walked out and closed the door behind him, only to run into Chi-Chi.

"Well, if it isn't the dream weaver herself," Vegeta said to the dark-haired Earth female. "Why can't you have normal dreams like me? You know, when you're the king of your own planet, blowing up people and eating dings dongs?"

"Is Goku in there?" she asked

"No, there are no other men in my dreams, except for Ashton Kutcher but I feed him to the spider people."

"I mean is he in the house?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh yeah, he and Bulma both want me dead." Vegeta said as he smirked once again. "You, on the other hand, just want me."

"Sit down Vegeta," she said as she sat down on the steps outside the door.

Vegeta was about to join her, but stopped himself. "You're not going to seduce me or anything like that, are you?"

"I'll try not to," she replied as he sat down next to her. "I think I know what's been causing me to have those dreams about you. Remember a couple of days ago when you said those men were going to swindle me out of my money?"

"I do. So what?"

"Well you were right about them, Vegeta," the dark-haired princess said. "Only I chose not to tell you, and in response manifested into my dreams."

"So wait a second," Vegeta said. "You mean you're not..."

"Attracted to you?" Chi-Chi finished. "No Vegeta. I was being punished. So here I am, to finally cleanse my mind and my conscience. So Vegeta, you were right. I should've listened but I didn't. In this case, you were right and I was wrong. I should've have listened to you. Are you satisfied, Vegeta?"

"Hold on," he said. "So you don't desire me then?"

"Vegeta," she said as she shook her head. "You didn't even have feet."

At that moment, Goku came out of the house to see his wife and fellow Saiyan.

"Oh Chi-Chi, I thought I heard you out here."

Chi-Chi stood up and went to her husband. "Not to worry Goku, I was just purging myself."

Goku whined, "Oh Chi-Chi, not again."

"Goku. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little frisky right now."

Goku arched an eyebrow. "You mean…"

"First one on the bed gets to read the ceiling," she said as she grabbed onto Goku.

The Saiyan in question looked at Vegeta, then at Chi-Chi, and again at Vegeta before raising his fingers to his forehead to use the Instant Transmission.

"I'm gonna have sex, Vegeta," he said with the patented Son grin intact as he and Chi-Chi vanished.

Vegeta sat all alone on the step as he raised one of his legs and started feeling his foot. "What the hell are they talking about? I have feet!"

The Saiyan Prince sighed, got up and went back in the house, where he was met by Bulma.

"Hey Vegeta, Goku and I were talking about what's been going on and I realized…"

"I was right about it not being my fault," he finished.

"You're not going to lord this over me, are you?" she asked.

"You bet your ass I am," Vegeta said as he sat down on the couch again. "But not tonight, now I just want to relax."

Bulma leaned over the couch, wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his face. "How about coming upstairs and showing me what dreams are really made of?"

"I'll be up shortly, Bulma," he said softly like he had little energy.

Bulma kissed his cheek again and went upstairs as Vegeta repositioned himself on the couch so that he was laying across it.

"Glad it's over with," he mumbled with closed eyes.

"Vegeta, are you coming up?"

Vegeta mumbled, "I said I would be up in a minute, Bulma."

Bulma came down the stairs and saw Vegeta lying on the couch. She smiled softly as she crouched over him while stroking his face.

As his eyes fluttered open, Vegeta mumbled, "I said I would be up."

He opened his eyes fully, only to be shocked at the sight before him.

"Don't wait too long," Chi-Chi grinned as she winked at him. "Tiger."

* * *

Birds outside of the Capsule Corp. flew away in fright at hearing Vegeta scream.

**THE END**

And that wraps that up. Wow, for being only a three part story, it sure took me long enough to finish. But like I said before, I dealt with forces beyond my control. Anyway, go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
